


Let's Dance!

by pattonsmadrid



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Dancing, F/M, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattonsmadrid/pseuds/pattonsmadrid
Summary: In the city of love, two polar opposites find themselves falling in love after beginning a slow dance.
Relationships: Genevieve "Gen"/Peter Kavinsky, Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey
Kudos: 17





	Let's Dance!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope that you all have been enjoying your new year! This short story idea comes from a Netflix film I watched a few days ago and thought that it would be such a cute Covinsky story. Hope you all enjoy it! (P.S. Watch foreign films… they’re awesome)

Paris. A city that once was magical to the Kavinsky family. The city in which Peter was born and where some of his fondest memories lay. Peter laughs bitterly as the thought hits him. How ironic that he was running away to the city of love when he was going through the worst heartache of his life. It didn’t help that he was going to go live with his father, a person he hadn’t spoken to in 10 years. This is one cruel joke. At 20 years old, Peter felt trapped. He had just graduated from community college and really had no idea what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. The only bright light in his life was Genevieve. Life wasn’t done beating Peter up. One night, out of the blue, Genevieve broke up with him. She said that they needed some time apart, that Peter wasn’t pushing himself hard enough. That night, Peter had gotten so drunk that all he remembered doing was buying a one way ticket to Paris and calling his estranged father. He sighs to himself as he momentarily questions himself about the decision he’s making. _What the hell am I doing?_

“Flight 305 to Paris will begin boarding at gate 35 in 5 minutes. First class passengers will be let on first. Please have boarding pass and passports ready to go. Thank you for choosing AirFrance.” The flight attendant’s voice crackles through the speakers and breaks Peter’s thoughts. He grabs his drink and heads to gate 35. 

The bright Parisian sun and lively streets only fuel Peter’s bad mood. He sulks in the back seat of the taxi and puts his sunglasses on. 

“We have arrived sir, that’ll be $40.” The taxi driver announces as they pull up to a small but charming home. Peter’s childhood home. The weather has faded the paint but it still looks like what Peter remembers .  
“Thank you, have a nice day.” Peter responds and grimaces as he hands the driver money. There was a point in time where Peter spoke both fluent French and English but that felt like forever ago. His time in America has made him a lousy French speaker. He grabs his belongings and heads towards the front door. 

Memories come flooding back of chilly winters that inspired Peter’s mom to make warm crepes and hot chocolate. He remembers himself playing the piano with his little brother Owen as his parents waltzed around their living room area. Peter is glad that his father isn’t home because that way he can’t see the tears well up in Peter’s eyes as he walks throughout the small house. Coming back has only added to Peter’s heartbreak… making him long for things that no longer exist. That chapter of his life had been shut when his parents divorced and Mom moved back to the States. As Peter makes his way back to the kitchen, a small piece of paper taped onto the refrigerator catches his eye. He opens it and reads the note. 

_Peter_ ,  
_I'm sorry I wasn’t able to be home when you arrived. As you know, I am busy preparing for our spring showcase. I have left some money for you to order dinner if you don’t like the leftovers in the fridge. I will be home late. Call me if you have any questions._ _Best,_ _Dad_

Peter rolls his eyes as he reads his father’s note. He wasn’t sure why he expected more but this was his father’s typical behavior. His career over everything. Over his wife, his sons, his family. Peter throws the note away and grabs a banana from the counter. Suddenly, he’s lost his appetite. He heads to the couch and sits down as he FaceTimes his mom. 

“Hey honey! Did you get to Dad’s okay? Have you eaten anything? Everything okay? I’ve been so worried.” His mother’s questions make him laugh and make a rush of affection run through Peter. 

“Hey mom, I miss you! And yes, everything is fine. I’m alright and just wanted to FaceTime you. I’m pretty jetlagged. How’s Owen?” 

His FaceTime call lasts over an hour and finally his mom tells him to rest. “Alright honey, I’ve kept you long enough. Make sure to get some rest and take care of yourself okay? You know I’m here and just a phone call away. I love you.” The emotion in his mom’s voice makes Peter want to fly straight home to Virginia. 

“I’ll FaceTime you everyday Mom. I love you more. Goodnight.” He decides to open up Instagram and check up on Genevieve, despite his inner voice telling him not too. Her most recent post feels straight like a stab in his chest.

A picture of his ex smiling brightly as a handsome dude kisses her cheek and has his arms wrapped around her waist makes Peter see red. So much for taking time apart huh? He shuts his phone off and wraps a blanket around himself. As his jet-lag kicks in, Peter is left dreaming with a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
